The objectives of the proposed enrichment plan are: (1) to provide opportunities for minority science students to become acquainted with and to participate in biomedical research in order to motivate them to pursue graduate studies in the biomedical sciences, and (2) to provide opportunities for science faculty to upgrade their research skills and be involved in active sponsored research and student training. The proposed activities include seminars and workshops by visiting scientists at Alabama State University campus, faculty participation in short laboratory-oriented courses and "retooling" experiences at off-campus research institutions, and student participation in extramural biomedical research during the summer at major universities in the United States. The students (and faculty) will also attend and present research papers at national scientific meetings, and participate in the institutions' Biomedical Science Club on a year-round basis. It is expected that these activities will contribute to an improved intellectual and scientific environment in natural sciences which will motivate more science faculty to get actively involved in research, and more students to pursue graduate studies in biomedical sciences.